falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Великокаліберна снайперська гвинтівка
Стандартна = |-| Охорона Олівера = Крупнокаліберна снайперська гвинтівка ( ) — зброя Fallout: New Vegas. Опис Це важка крупнокаліберна снайперська гвинтівка з ковзаючим поворотним затвором. Таке зброя здатна вражати легкобронированную техніку на дальніх дистанціях з неймовірною точністю і силою. Оптичний приціл цієї гвинтівки змінної кратності. Стовбур оснащується дульним гальмом, зменшує дульне спалах і вплив віддачі на стрілка до переносимого рівня. Характеристики Крупнокаліберна снайперська гвинтівка — це снайперська гвинтівка з магазином на 8 патронів кал. 50. Це дуже потужна і точна зброю для ведення далекого бою. Як зброю з ковзаючим затвором і необхідністю викидати відстріляну гільзу після кожного пострілу, має вкрай низький темп стрільби, крім того, вимагає рідкісних і дорогих патронів. Ця гвинтівка не дає стреляющему бонусу до шансу нанесення критичного шкоди, як снайперська гвинтівка, проте з легкістю вражає суглоби і перекидає супротивників на землю. Це важка зброя, і воно вимагає від стріляючого чималої фізичної сили для ефективного використання. В ідеальному стані ця зброя може вистрілити 471 разів (приблизно 59 магазинів) перед тим, як зламається. Також воно вимагає від стрільця майстерності в поводженні з вогнепальною зброєю («Зброя» 100). Місцезнаходження * Гвинтівка в поганому стані з'являється у продажу у лицаря Торрес у Хідден-Вэли, при доступі до звичайного товару. * Її можна придбати у Торготрона «Зброярів», якщо персонаж досяг 16-го рівня. Модель (муляж) гвинтівки можна побачити на вітрині. * рейнджери-ветерани НКР озброєні такими гвинтівками на високих Рівень персонажа рівнях Кур'єра. * Деякі з легіонерів під час битви за дамбу Гувера будуть озброєні саме цими гвинтівками. * Громобои Белоногих можуть використовувати їх. * Мічені при високих рівнях Кур'єра також можуть використовувати їх. Модифікації Цю зброю можна модифікувати, однак Зброярі виготовляють свою версію даної гвинтівки, на яку можна встановити різні модифікації. Різновиди * Крупнокаліберна снайперська гвинтівка (GRA) * Один з рейнджерів НКР у штабі Олівера озброєний унікальною версією великокаліберної снайперської гвинтівки з відмінними від стандартного варіанту характеристиками. Примітки * При пострілі в істоту, що пересувається на двох кінцівках, вдалий постріл як мінімум змусить його впасти. * Ця гвинтівка дуже ефективна проти пазурів смерті, озерників, касадорів (правда, за ними дуже важко встежити), NPC з високим ПУ. * При наявності спроможності «Поводження зі зброєю» Кур'єру знадобиться лише 6 одиниць сили щоб ефективно використовувати цю зброю. * При наявності здатності «Очманілі ручки» це зброя можна полагодити за допомогою будь-якого іншого зброї, що використовує ковзний затвор. * Це єдина гвинтівка, використовує запальні патрони. * V. A. T. S. при максимальній кількості ОД (65 спочатку + 20 за спритність + 30 за здатність «Живчик»), але без медпрепаратів можна зробити тільки 2 постріли, а з усіма препаратами на збільшення ОД — 3 постріли. Зі здатністю «Матлогика» і всіма препаратами можна досягти 4 пострілів. * У ранніх версіях перекладу «1С» зброя мала назву «Гвинтівка для ураження матеріальної частини» (версія гри 1.0.0.240). Неігрові персонажі згадували її як «Гвинтівка для ураження мат. частині». Поява За лаштунками Прототипом для цієї зброї стала реально існуюча крупнокаліберна гвинтівка PGM Hecate II, яка проводиться у Франції.Дж. Е. Сойєр. I have read your comment at the Bozar — regardless if it was ..., Spring.me, 2011-07-26. Галерея Anti-materiel rifle.jpg Materiel rifle back shot.jpg Materiel rifle side shot.jpg Примітки de:Panzerbüchse en:Anti-materiel rifle es:Rifle antimaterial pl:Wielkokalibrowy karabin wyborowy ru:Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка Категорія:Вогнепальна зброя Fallout: New Vegas Категорія:Рейнджери НКР: предмети